


Hold On (Tight)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Mick rejoiced in silence - hell, he thrived in it.During the moments where everybody else was asleep or somewhere else, Mick took the time and enjoyed how the world suddenly and, mostly without warning, became silent.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Hold On (Tight)

Mick rejoiced in silence - hell, he thrived in it. 

During the moments where everybody else was asleep or somewhere else, Mick took the time and enjoyed how the world suddenly and, mostly without warning, became silent. 

No talking, no yelling, no insults. 

Just pure silence. 

It was so quiet, in fact, that Mick couldn't even concentrate on his book, which he had been hoping to read for quite some time, but the words faded together into an incomprehensible mass of sentences that didn't make a single bit of sense on any level. 

Vince was listening to music as he flipped listlessly through some sort of magazine with nude women emblazoned on the cover. Tommy was in another seat, snoring, with a mask covering his eyes. 

Glancing back towards the window, Mick could see the thick, fluffy clouds, and the endless blue sky, tinted with darkness. 

And there, in the seat beside Mick's, was Nikki. 

Just a few months prior, if Mick had been having any thoughts about the bassist that was anything besides friendly, then he would've have to check himself in for a psych evaluation. 

But now, _here,_ it was commonplace. 

After taking a moment to ensure that they weren't being watched, Mick reached out and gently took Nikki's hand in his own, gently rubbing his thumb over the calloused skin on the back of the younger man's hand. 

Nikki startled slightly. "Wha-" He blinked, dazed, nearly sending his notepad down onto the floor. Just in time, Nikki managed to catch it, but his pencil went rolling down. 

Wincing apologetically, Mick squeezed his hand. "Sorry." He whispered. 

"It's fine." Nikki sniffed and then bent down, retrieving his lost pencil before it rolled underneath the seats of the jet. "I - uh - needed to wake up, anyways." He looked down at his paper, which was full of maybe-lyrics and definite-lyrics in chicken scratch handwriting that was distinctly hard to read. 

But Mick had developed a knack for such a thing. 

_Say I got trouble  
Trouble in my eyes  
I'm just looking for another good time  
My heart, my heart_

_"_ You do have trouble in your eyes." Mick said, a faint smile beginning to pull at his lips without warning. 

Nikki tilted his head down and smiled, his dark hair obscuring his face. "Like you're any better." He replied. 

Mick chuckled softly. "I'm much better." He glanced around yet again, but the two people who were in view of them were not paying attention in the slightest. 

There were times when they could throw caution to the wind, and then there were times when they had too much to lose. It wasn't like two guys in the same band being together was the most controversial thing to come out of the 80s rock n' roll scene, but they couldn't afford to have that over their heads. 

No matter what Vince or Tommy would say in their defense, there were some secrets that couldn't be divulged freely. 

And just like the lyrics scrawled on a single piece of paper, not everything could be said aloud, anyways. 

Mick kissed Nikki briefly, fleetingly on the lips, leaving more but not much to be desired, and then sat back. There was no telling how long it would take them to reach their destination, but it seemed to be taking forever. 

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked, his voice deceptively calm, stiff. 

Answers danced around and fought within the confines of Mick's head, but none stood out. "Nothing." Mick said, and allowed himself one more kiss on the sharp edge of Nikki's cheekbone. 

But just like the drugs, some was never enough, and Nikki leaned toward, catching the older man into a hot, searing kiss. Mick grabbed onto the back of Nikki's head and entangled his fingers in thick black hair, savoring each and every last inch as if he would die without it. Maybe he would - nothing was written in stone. 

Finally, after a few long moments, they broke apart, lungs burning for breathe but wanting more, more, _more._

"God, you're amazing." Nikki panted, picking up his pencil and dragging it lightly against the side of the page, leaving a thin line. 

Mick smiled. "So are you." He replied. 

It was almost easy, to forget about everything in the grasp of their eternal, invisible embrace. 

But it didn't quite happen that way, not really. 

By comparison, it was easy to see the exhaustion on Mick's face - the pain radiating from his hips and back erasing all of his energy and taking it like a selfish mistress. With that being said, it was also easy to see the weariness etched onto the corners of Nikki's face, years of misuse and darkness leaving their marks. 

Nonetheless, there was a strange solace that could be found. 

Mick had the voice of a rocker, and it was utterly hypnotic to listen to. Nikki had eyes like painted glass, and it was easy to lose yourself in them. 

So, what did you do when there was everything to gain and everything to lose? 

Well, as Mick would tell you as he held on tight to Nikki's hand - 

You held on tight and never let go. 


End file.
